woodblocks_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Ocelots
The War of the Ocelots was a war between the Grand Woodblockian Empire and the Federation of Ocelot Burners from 5026-5040 nw., ending with the start of War of the Communal Void. Events Leading to the War Differing Ideologies The FOB used a magical energy called Cutux, which was harvested from burning ocelots, to as the main energy source and export of their nation. Ocelots were considered sacred in the Woodblockian Empire, where killing one was of the highest offense possible. Disputed Territory The boarder of Woodblockian and FOB land was the Okive Jungle. The jungle was inhabited by natives and a high concentration of ocelots. The Woodblockian Empire saw it as their land and it was a holy site, where as the FOB saw it as their land where they made most of their cutux income from it. The Spark The 14-year long war started when Woodblockian Soldiers caught a Ocelotburner Hunter boiling an ocelot. The soldiers, believing themselves inside Woodblockian territory, killed the hunter for the offense. The FOB, believing that the same territory was theirs, saw the attack as an act of war and the war began. Major Battles The Battle of the Dirty Mountain (May 23rd 5026 nw) The Dirty Mountain was a mountain and dwarven city located south-west of the Okive Jungle. The Dwarves of the Dirty Mountain were supporters of the Woodblockians and supplied them with soldiers and supplies once war broke out. To punish the dwarves, the 3rd Ocelotburner Army was sent to drive the dwarves from their homeland. The few dwarven soldiers who were stationed at the mountain were no match for the powerful cutux powered robots employed force the dwarves out of the mines. However, the soldiers held out in the tunnels for two weeks before being totally eradicated, although by this time much of the populous has escaped to New Stonewood. The Battle of Fort Ain (June 15th 5026 nw) After defeating the dwarves at the Dirty Mountain, the only obstacle between the 3rd Ocelotburner Army and the Woodblockian Capital of New Stonewood was Fort Ain. Fort Ain housed the Woodblockian Pretorian Army, the vanguard of New Stonewood's defense. Although the 3rd Army outnumbered the Pretorians, the Pretorians were the most disciplined and well trained of the Woodblockian Armed Forces. Under the command of General Keil, the 3rd Army set up camp near Fort Ain and awaited assistance from the 2nd Ocelotburner Army. However, Junglenative Malitia forces which were reinforced the small Woodblockian Wrii Legion had significantly slowed and weakened the 2nd Army as it marched through the jungle. Realizing the 3rd Army must be destroyed before the reinforcements arrived, General White Pudding of the Woodblockian Pretorian Army. With the consent of High General Zander of Zapping, White Pudding attacked the 3rd Army's camp under the cover of night. Although the pretorians took heavy casualties, they managed to decimate the 3rd Army and kill General Keil. With the 2nd army delayed another week, the 3rd Army was forced to retreat back to FOB territory. The Battle of New Stonewood (June 30th 5026 nw) While the 3rd Army was retreating from the Battle of Fort Ain, the 2nd Ocelotburner Army was still marching through the Okive Jungle. With the surrounding jungle full of hostile Junglenative Malitia, the 2nd Army was out of contact with the rest of the FOB. As a result, they were unaware of the 3rd Army's defeat and arrived weakened at Fort Ain to find the 3rd Army's camp destroyed. However, the 2nd Army's Commanding Officer, General Stoic Lerdsip, was under strict orders from President Orlando Burgh to capture New Stonewood at any cost. Some of the few supplies that survived the Junglenative raids were the cutux exothermic grenades, and Lerdsip decided to use them to blast through New Stonewood's obsidian-infused wooden wall. Lerdsip set up raiding parties to the south and east of the wall, with the largest to the west. At midnight under the cover of darkness all three parties launched their grenades and easily blew down their respective portions of the wooden wall. However, the obsidian infused into the wood prevented the fire from spreading and the breaches did not grow past their initial size as Lerdsip expected them to. The explosions successfully knocked out many of the bowmen stationed on the wall, but the soldiers at the northern end were unharmed and rushed to reinforce the breaches. Although the Ocelotburners were initially able to push into the city and cause serious damages to the industrial and farming sects, fierce fighting from the Woodblockian Royal Guard and Dirty Mountain Regugee Soldiers (along with intense missile-fire from the north wall) forced the 2nd Army to retreat. New Stonewood would be attacked multiple more times in the war, but never as devistating as the first attack, unsuccessful as it was. The Battle of Lord Bob's Stronghold (August 18th 5028 nw) About a year after the Battle of New Stonewood, the Woodblockian had finally pushed the FOB forces out of their territory. Now on the offensive, the Woodblockian 2nd Armored Brigade was sent to besiege the largest FOB fortress on the boarder. While the Woodblockians had been fighting the 2nd and 3rd Ocelotburner Armies (and the 5th in more minor skirmishes), the FOB had been constructing large fortresses on the boarder to resupply forces with. The largest fort was under the command of Lord Bob, and had a substantial division of the 4th Ocelotburner Army protecting it. Initially the 2nd Armored Brigade attempted to breach the front gate of the keep, but even Woodblockian Wooden Landships were unable to push through dense Ocelotburner Supersoldier lines. For three days the Woodblockians sent wave after wave against the front gate, to no avail. High General Zander of Zapping was going to force a withdrawal when Junglenative scouts found a weakness in the fortress' defence. A small section of the east tower, which was located away from the central fort, was comprised of thick wooden planks unlike the rest of the fort which was made of explosive proof netherbrick (hense why Woodblockians were unable to blast through another section of the keep). Rushing to exploit this, a diversion was created to draw Ocelotburner forces to the front gate by launching a full fledged attack there. While the main Ocelotburner force was busy, seige towers would roll up and blast through the weaker part of the east tower, sending a force inside. As planned the Ocelotburners took the bate and Woodblockian Breach Infantry pushed into the keep. Once this force moved through the stronghold they captured the still-unsuspecting Lord Bob and surrounded the Ocelotburners defending the gate, forcing them to surrender. This marked the first major loss for the FOB in their own territory. The Battle for the Okive (December 5th 5028-April 28th 5032) The Battle for the Okive is undoubtedly the largest, longest and most bloody battle of the War of the Ocelots. With the FOB pushed out of Woodblockian territory, the WAF began preparing for an offensive to take the Okive Jungle. The offensive was originally planned to take place in the spring of 5029, but fears of another FOB counteroffensive forced the High Command to order the attack in early December. Unfortunately, dispite fierce Junglenative support, the Woodblickian Central Army, Woodblickain 2nd Armored Brigade and Woodblockian 2nd Volunteer Army were only able to push through to the eastern edge of the jungle. There remnants of the Ocelotburner 4th Army, Ocelotburner 1st Armored and Ocelotburner 5th Army held them. As the Woodblockians feared, the FOB counter attacked and pushed foreword with the Ocelotburner 1st Mechanical Army. The Battle for the Okive went back and forth until July 5030 when it finally settled in a stalemate for the next year. Headway was finally made in October 5031 when the newly rebuilt Woodblockian 1st Pretorian Army flanked the southern FOB line using old tunnels from the Dirty Mountain. This breach ultamatly led to the Woodblockians gaining enough of an advantage to take the Okive Jungle by April 5032. The Battle of Sevill's Line (June 19th 5032-February 12th 5033) Directly following the Battle for the Okive was another massive Woodblockian offensive, this time into the FOB homeland. Sevill's Line was the name given to the defensive fortifications which created a wall in western FOB territory. Defensive Commander Ernest Sevill (the namesake of the line) had foresaw the Woodblockian victory in the Okive and had begun construction of the wall. Known for his serious and unforgiving nature, Sevill had the entire line built in only 8 months with it being continuously upgraded until June 19th when the Woodblockians attacked. When the WAF eventually broke through the FOB line in the Okive (as Sevill had expected) they were immediately faced with the fortifications defending the FOB homeland. High General Zander of Zapping, hoping to ride off the push through the Okive, ordered a full scale attack on Sevill's line after about a month of reorganization from the Battle for the Okive. The Woodblockian 3rd Armored Brigade, reinforced with remnants of the 2nd Armored Brigade spearheaded the assault. However Ernest had left no weaknesses and the Brigades smashed against the wall for a week to no avail. With an easy victory once again slipped away, Zander placed 5 Star General Throin Rockblade in command of conducting attacks against the wall. Throin was met with little success initially and was only able to secure two FOB outposts of the hundreds which made up the line. It was not until Field Sargent Greg McGruffin noticed a key weakness during his devision of the Woodblockian Northern Army's attack on a small FOB fort that things changed. It was November 21st 5032 and McGruffin had been ordered to try and take one of the smallest forts on the northern side of the line. The fort had previously been battered by Woodblockian artillery fire and would prove an easy target. During McGruffin's attack he noticed that the ground where some artillery had hit caved in along an unusually straight line. After taking the fort McGruffin further realized that the suspicious line had been a tunnel leading from a secret entrance in the fort. Sevill had built a tunnel system which connected all of the major forts along the line as to hasten the movement of supplies, troops and distribute the ever shortening supply of cutux to areas which needed it most. For some inexplicable reason, one of these tunnels connected to the minor norther fort McGruffin attacked. With knowledge of these tunnels and access into them through the northern fort, the Woodblockians were once again able to undermine the FOB line and it finally crumbled by February 5033. Battle of the Snowy Pass (December 25 3033) The Battle of Feirenton O. B. (March 24 5034) With the fall of Seville's Wall close at hand, Woodblockian Generals began planning the decisive attack on the Ocelotburner capital of Feirenton O. B.. General Arthur Pendragon was sent personally by Lord Forockest to conduct the attack. The Woodblockian plan was to encircle the city and force the Ocelotburner's surrender, either by force or cutting off supplies. The initial invasion went smoothly. The Woodblockian Southern Army and Central Army easily pushed through Ocelotburner land into the west endge of the city, setting up camp there facing across the Ocelotburner Command Defence Army. While the Command Army was facing off against the South and Central Woodblockian Armies, the Woodblockian 1st and 3rd Volunteer Armies moved around the north and south sides of the city wiping out Ocelotburner Battkegroups stationed there. However, as the Volunteer Armies reached the east side of the city to finally surround the it, they met the remains of the 1st and 3rd Ocelotburner Armies. However, the 1st and 3rd Armies were severly weakened from fighting in the Okive and Seville's Line. The 3rd Ocelotburner Army, which had initially been defeated at the Battle of New Stonewood, now consisted of only 4 battalions. There was much feice fighting though, as the Volunteer Armies were stretched thin by trying to encompass the city. Reinforcement decisions from the Woodblockian West Army arrived and the battle turned in the Woodblockian favor. But when victory seemed certain, the 6th Ocelotburner Army returned from the Battle of the Snowy Pass right into the battle on the east side of the city. The powerful 6th army joined the fray and the Woodblockians were forced to fall back, but still retained the north and south edges of the city. A complete besiegement now impossible, the Woodblockians tried to force the surrender of the Ocelotburners. The Central and Southern armies charged the Ocelotburner Command Defense Army and they quickly fell back behind the city walls. Then the Woodblockian 1st Armored Brigade attacked the gates and walls. For 3 days the Woodblockians would attack from daybreak to sunset, but very little progress was made. By March 27th the Woodblockians' decisive victory was slipping away again. The Ocelotburner Mechanical Army, 2nd and 4th armies were now descending on the Woodblockian position. In a final attempt General Pendragon sent the majority if his remaining forces to capture the west side of the city from the 6th Ocelotburner Army. It was once again too late though, the Ocelotburner reinforcements has arrived and Pendragon ordered a retreat on April 1st. The failure of the Woodblockians to capture Feirenton O. B. before Ocelotburner defenses could be restored undoubtedly extended the war for years to come.